Imperial Treasure Retrieval
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Sergeant MissionsCategory:Mamool Ja Training Grounds Missions de:Kaiserliche Edelsteine | npc = Isdebaaq - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Mamool Ja Staging Point | objective = Recover the treasure | recruitment = Lv.50, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = A puk recently stole a treasure box containing enchanted gems from the royal treasury. The gems were then given to Mamool Ja officers as a reward for duty. Find and retrieve the treasure. | time limit = 15 | points = Varies based on the number of gems turned in by your party. }} Points *''3 members: 4 Gems (First Clear) 1099 Points(without armband) *''3 members: 3 Gems (First Clear) 990(with armband) *''3 members: 3 Gems (First Clear) 900 Points *''3 members: 2 Gems (First Clear) 748 Points(with armband) *''3 members: 2 Gems (first Clear) 768 Points (with armband) Diamond + Garnet (does gem type also determine point reward?) *''3 members: 2 Gems (First Clear) 699 Points(without armband) *''3 members: 1 Gem (First Clear) 548 Points(with armband) *''3 members: 1 Gem (First Clear) 499 Points *''4 members: 1 Gem (First Clear) 450 Points *''4 members: 2 Gems (First Clear) 630 Points *''4 members: 3 Gems (First Clear) 810 Points *''4 members: 3 Gems (First Clear) 891 Points(with armband) *''4 members: 4 Gems (First Clear) 990 Points *''4 members: 4 Gems (First Clear) 1089 Points (with armband) *''5 members: 2 Gems (First Clear) 559 Points *''5 members: 3 Gems (First Clear) 720 Points *''5 members: 4 Gems (First Clear) 880 Points *''5 members: 5 Gems (First Clear) 1039 Points Enemies There are no enemies in this mission, only 7 NPC Mamool Ja. Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Bring at least one gem to the NPC Zahakahm. Turn in additional gems for more points. * You start this Assault at (H-10). This is also where you will find Zahakahm. You need to bring the gems you obtain back to this NPC. *This is a pretty straightforward game of tag. *There are gems hidden in coffers around the map. *If you open a coffer (no key required), you get a gem. *There are nine coffers in the area, each containing a different gem. *There are also Red Badge Mamool Ja, Blue Badge Mamool Ja, Yellow Badge Mamool Ja, Green Badge Mamool Ja, White Badge Mamool Ja, and Black Badge Mamool Ja, running around collecting gems. They do not appear on Widescan. *If you get close to a Mamool Ja with a gem and click him, you will steal his gem and he will be warped elsewhere. *If you have a gem and a Mamool Ja gets close to you, he will steal your gem and warp you back to the start. *The Mamool Ja are trying to take their gems to to the Mamool Ja Governor NPC on the opposite end of the map at (F-7). ** If you talk to the Mamool Ja Governor, he will warp you back near start - AND steal your gem. DON'T DO THIS. **You can have some people wait there to ambush the Mamool Ja as they return with gems, while other players go for coffers. * Whenever someone (ally or enemy) finds a gem in a coffer, or steals a gem from their enemy, everyone will receive a message. * The Rune of Release will spawn at (H-10). After bringing back at least one gem, talk to Zahakahm to finish the Assault and make the Rune of Release appear. **The game will tell you when all available gems have been turned in, either by you or the Mamool Ja. Strategy See Strategies. Notes *There is no fighting in this mission, just tag, so /THF is really good for flee, and Movement Speed+ or Flee items are useful. *Just won (returned 3 gems) with 4 people. Posted 2 at the exits from our home area and the other two people went out as a team. If gem was stolen on the way back to the home area, we quickly stole it back. Then once we were inside home area, we had all routes covered to steal back. We ended up clearing our home area, made for an easy run. Map